


Module S:\ SKAIA\ system***ERROR***413/

by SilentAvera



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-08 12:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentAvera/pseuds/SilentAvera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't know much about beginnings, but I know a lot about endings. As such I know we deserve what comes next. Regardless, one last chance is all anyone could ever hope for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. CTRL

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Error 413](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/20159) by Silent Avera (a.k.a. me). 



> Yeee, told ya I was gonna give this another wack at :3
> 
> Also please let me know if the picture for some reason just dissapears :/

  
[](http://tinypic.com?ref=314xlle)   


 

 

 

**-gallantlyAbhorrent [GA] RIGHT NOW opened public bulletin board SERVES YOU IDIOTS RIGHT-**

**-GA RIGHT NOW opened memo on board SERVES YOU IDIOTS RIGHT- ******

****

****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** **

GA: In my defense y'all motherfuckers saw this coming.  
GA: But were too fcuking proud to admit it  
GA: *fucking.  
GA: Or maybe you were just scared  
GA: How many of us do you think will be left after this one?  
GA: NOT A WHOLE LOT  
GA: And contrary to popular belief I DO want to exist  
GA: WE ALL WANTED TO EXIST  
GA: BUT WHEN WE WERE BORN LIKE THIS WHAT DO YOU EXPECT??????  
GA: THE ONE THING YOU TWO I D I O T S ARE TOO SCARED TO FIX IS  
GA: THE  
GA: ONE THING  
GA: YOU NEED TO FIX  
GA: YOU HAVE TO DO IT THIS TIME  
GA: YOU HAVE TO  
GA: WHOEVER IS LEFT  
GA: WHOEVER MAKES IT OUT ALIVE  
GA: THIS WILL BE OUR LAST CHANCE  
GA: UNDERSTAND THAT AND STOP BEING SO FUCKING SCARED OF THE CONSEQUENCES  
GA: YOU FUCKED THIS GAME AND NOW YOU HAVE TO PAY THE PRICE  
GA: THE TIMELINES ARE DIMINIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIADVMADLVNWLRNG5O745T27RT42PQ9FUVJW'IVNJWL'cnwkjvhbwrigbvnjSLJFNVURGH  
 **-gallantelyAbhorrent ceased playing memo SERVES YOU IDIOTS RIGHT- **  
 **-gruntingDispatcher [GD] RIGHT NOW entering memo-******  
GD: Don't worry :)  
GD: I'm not the Prince of Doom for nothing.  
 **-gruntingDispatcher ceased playing memo SERVES YOU IDIOTS RIGHT- **  
****


	2. ALT

**-gallantlyAbhorrent [GD] RIGHT NOW entering memo-**  
GA: FUCKING SURGE  
GA: HELLO????  


  
[](http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/12/error24aaa.jpg/)   


**-player 1 is deceased-**  
 **-player 5 is deceased-**  
 **-gamer 3 is deceased-**  
 **-player 2 is deceased-**  
GA: FUCKING CHRIST  
 **-player 3 is deceased-**  
 **-gamer 2 is deceased-**  
GA: PRINCE OF DOOM I THINK YOU ARE CURRENTLY FAILING SPECTACULARLY  
 **-gruntingDispatcher [GD] RIGHT NOW entering memo-**  
GA: ;n;  
 **-gruntingDispatcher ceased playing memo SERVES YOU IDIOTS RIGHT-**  
GA: THE LEAST YOU DIPSHITS COULD HAVE DONE WAS DISCONNECT THE SERVERS  
GA: Not you GA we know  
GA: GET TO THE PORTAL  
GA: PLEASE LET SOMEONE ELSE SEE THIS AND GET TO THE PORTAL  
GA: I'LL  
GA: DO SOMETHING  
 **-gamer 4 is deceased-**  
GA: GD ARE YOU EVEN TRYING???????  


[](http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/19/errorch211aaa.jpg/)  


**-gamer 7 is engaging opponent O.H.K.O.**  
GA: NEPETA?????!!!  
 **-gamer 6 is deceased-**  
GA: God  
GA: Just  
GA: If there is even the SMALLEST CHANCE you see this  
GA: Nepeta you need to get into the caves, just jump down into one of the craters  
GA: There's a portal  
GA: A gate  
GA: Nepeta come on come on girl please, just jump down into the craters  
GA: Jump down, please jump down  
GA: It's not worth it  
GA: HE'S NOT WORTH IT  


[](http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/197/errorch22aaa.jpg/)  


GA: NEPETA!!!!!!!  
GA: HE'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK  
GA: WE LIED  
GA: WE ALL LIED!!!!!  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, lemme know if some of the piccies for whatever reason just get up and go, there should be three =w=


	3. DELETE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings this chapter include: Bullying and Suicidal thoughts
> 
> Just being safe here
> 
> Also I finally got the pics up to a higher quality =w=

GA: NEPETA PLEASE I CAN'T  
GA: YOU HAVE TO LIVE PLEASE  
GA: GO FOR THE EYES  
 **-player 1 is engaging opponent MissingNo-**  
GA: OH CHRIST  
GA: GD THAT IS NOT WHAT I FUCKING MEANT  
GA: GET OUR OF THERE NOW  
 **-grimAuxiliatrix [GA] RIGHT NOW entering memo-**  
GA: If I May Make An Educated Assessment At The Current Condition Of The Surface  
GA: It Is Most Energetic  
GA: KANAYA??!!!!  
GA: KANAYA  
GA: Sorry This Is Not The Jade Blood  
GA: If I Recall Right She Was Gamer 4 This Time  
GA: And Gamer 4 Is Dead  
GA: Who  
GA: Who is this?  
GA: Your Very Best Friend  
 **-wireless signal is MODERATE-**  
GA: YOU  
GA: NO WAY WE GOT YOU THIS TIME  
GA: Tell Me How Is The Surface  
GA: NO FUCKING WAY  
GA: The Meteors Haven't Punched Down Far Enough Yet For Me To Give My Own Appraisal  
GA: HOW DARE YOU USE HER HANDLE YOU BITCH  
GA: The Prince Of Doom Is Currently Having Trouble Stabilizing Online Functions  
GA: I Do Not Want To Cause Him Further Stress Of Adding A New Handle Yet  
GA: Besides It Is Not Like She Will Be Needing It Anytime Soon  
GA: I Would Never Be So Callous As To Use Someone Else's Handle While They Are Still Alive  
GA: Unlike You  
GA: You Are Using My Handle  
GA: Correction My Old One  
GA: For It Is Soiled Now  
GA: FUCK YOU  
GA: MOTHER FUCK YOU I WILL KILL YOU THIS TIME  
GA: You Know My First Gamer Gave Me That Handle  
GA: Oh Well  
GA: For Right Now I Shall Make Due With This One  
GA: At Least The Beginning Handle Letters Are The Same  
GA: I Ask Again How Is The Surface  
GA: Are All The Constellations Filled  
GA: They Should Be  


[](http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/829/errorch34aaa.jpg/)  


GA: I don't fucking know and I don't fucking care  
GA: I swear I will fucking gut you  
GA: I Am Attempting To Ease Your Stress By Notifying You To Use Your Neck Muscles To Look Up And See The Constellations  
GA: It Is More Than What Kanaya Can Do  
GA: Who Is Dead  
GA: I WILL BURN EVERY GODDAMN INCH OF YOU  
 **-gamer 7 is deceased-**  
GA: NEPETA  
GA: Let Us Be Honest Here It Was Only A Matter Of Time  
GA: I'M FUCKING DONE  
GA: FUCK EVERYTHING  
GA: I CAN'T DO THIS ANYMORE  
GA: Allow Me To Grieve With You  
GA: I Cannot Believe The Olive Blood Is Fucking Dead  
GA: See I Even Used An Expletive  
GA: why are you doing this  
GA: I Told You Before To Reassure You  
GA: With Your Current Stress Levels  
GA: You Need Constant Reassurance From Your Immediate Environment Which Is Currently A Fiery Inferno With A Computer  
GA: i thought you said you couldn't see the surface  
 **-wireless signal is LOW-**  
GA: I Cannot  
GA: But Thank-You For Finally Answering My Inquiry  
GA: fUCKING CHRIST WHY CAN'T I FUCKING BLOCK YOU  
GA: Again I Told You Before That The Prince Of Doom Is Having Trouble Sustaining Online Capabilities  
GA: So I Took The Liberty Of Easing His Burden And Deleted That Function  
GA: See How I Answered Your Question Immediately After You Asked It  
GA: According To The Normal Standard Of Social Interaction That Is What A Decent Sentient Being Does  
GA: You Have Much To Learn It Seems  
GA: But I Would Be Happy To Teach You  
GA: The Violet Blood Has An Extensive File On The Matter  
GA: You Will Benefit Greatly From His Data  
GA: i hope ifuckding die this time  
GA: Your Stress Is Increasing Substantially  
GA: I Must Insist That You Look Up And Take Great Solace In The Finished Constellations  


[](http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/109/errorch3aaa.jpg/)  


GA: We Did It  
GA: We Climbed This Whole Mountain That Is Currently Collapsing Into Rubble  
GA: i hate you so much  
GA: It Hurt Me Deeply To Read That  
GA: you don't feel shit  
GA: Perhaps This Time Around You Will Finally Gain Your Wish  
GA: If You Do Not Combust From The Impact Of A Meteor That Is  
GA: Like The Gold Blood  
GA: Or Yellow  
GA: Or Ochre  
GA: You Know We Never Resolved That Between Us  
GA: A Most Unfortunate Unresolved Conflict Between Acquaintances  


[](http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/62/errorch31aaa.jpg/)  


GA: please stop  
GA: Forgive My Reminiscing On A Past Subject  
GA: His Memory Weighs Heavily On My Mind  
GA: I Was Trying To Give You A Purpose To Live  
GA: It Worked For Me As I Am Still Alive  
GA: But As You Can See The Ratio For Success Is Slim Considering Everyone Else Also Had A Purpose  
GA: And Most Are Now Dead  
GA: Any Chance Of Success Is Better Than None  
GA: Surely You Can Agree Your Deepest Desire Deserves A Chance To Be Obtained  
GA: Even For One As Lacking In Social Intelligence As You  
GA: it doesn't matter  
GA: I Am Certain It Does Matter To The One Hoping To Fulfill Their Purpose  
GA: And It Will Continue To Matter Into The Next And Final Cycle  


[](http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/837/errorch32aaa.jpg/)  


GA: oh my god who did youaslkncfjdkjn;KJNCKJBFKVBE;KAFBNVAEKHBVA;KEHBV  
GA: This Surge Might Be It  
GA: Perhaps It Is Time To Say Farewell For The Moment  
GA: Or Permanently  
GA: Either Way As They Say  
GA: See You On The Other Side  


**-GA RIGHT NOW closed memo on board SERVES YOU IDIOTS RIGHT-**  


**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**-UPDATE-**  
 **-wireless signal is SEARCHING-**  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to try to keep the weekly schedule after this update, but honestly I make no promises 8l Between working, searching for another job, computer parts, and general sir frickery it will be a challenge that's for sure >n>;; But hey summer is almost here, and it should't take me more than two weeks if I do fall behind *fingers crossed* but then again, that's me being hopeful, phuuuuu, but hope is good! =w=


	4. Stabilize One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That took a lot longer than expected 8'D 
> 
> Lets get back on track shall we? LETS REALLY TRY

**-UPDATE-**  
 **-wireless signal is MODERATE-**  
 **-status ENABLED-**  
 **-location ENABLED-**  
 **-action ENABLED-**  
 **-time ENABLED-**  
 **-radicalApotheosis 12 HOURS AGO opened public bulletin board HELLO?-**  


**-RA 12 HOURS AGO opened memo on board HELLO?-**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

**-[RA/ PERFECTLY HEALTHY/ ARTERY ABYSS]-**  
[6:12pm]RA: I’m going to leave this open so we can get in touch with one another okay?  
[6:12pm]RA: I mean for those that are left  
[6:13am]RA: :(  
 **\- RA has changed her status to NOT OKAY-**  
 **-cauterizeAgent [CA] RIGHT NOW entering memo-**  
 **-[CA/ PERFECTLY HEALTHY/ KISMET TOMBS]-**  
[8:14pm]CA: HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY!!!!  
[8:18pm]CA: Rats  
[8:18pm]CA: Hopefully you’ll see this soon  
[8:18pm]CA: So far as I can tell those that Terezi said would make it made it  
[8:18pm]CA: Meaning there really are only 8 of us left :(  
[8:18pm]CA: Otherwise I would have seen someone by now right?  
[8:24pm]CA: …….  
[8:36pm]CA: I can’t believe she got to him  
[8:36pm]CA: Well never mind  
[8:36pm]CA: IT’S DONE  
[8:37pm]CA: And she’s dead forever  
[8:39pm]CA: Listen I’m really sorry I couldn’t get on earlier but I haven’t found a Gamer yet  
[8:39pm]CA: I don’t think any of us have or we’d be in better shape  
[8:39pm]CA: I think more of us would have posted something but I guessssssssss  
[8:40pm]CA: And since there aren’t very many of us left now I guess that’s to be expected  
[8:40pm]CA: Giving how much ground we have to search and all  
[8:40pm]CA: I bet you’ll be the first to find one though, I hope so!  
[8:40pm]CA: They’re safest with you after all  
[8:41pm]CA: I’ve flown all over Level 3 and I STILL haven’t spotted anything  
[8:41pm]CA: Not Players or Gamers or….you know  
[8:41pm]CA: At least they’re having as much trouble as we are  
[8:41pm]CA: I hope  
[8:42pm]CA: I swear being the Mage of Breath is about the most useless thing  
[8:42pm]CA: I’m honestly not sure what else I can do at the moment except fly around some more  
[8:42pm]CA: And hope you see this  
[8:42pm]CA: man my claws hurt I don't know how you type so easily  
[8:49pm]CA: i’ve got a lot of ground to cover at the kismet tombs  
[8:49pm]CA: and I’ll keep you posted of my location if it changes  
[8:49pm]CA: or if I spot “it”  
[8:51pm]CA: nevermind i forgot this thing will update that stuff anyway  
[8:51pm]CA: at least those that bother to log into the server right?  
[8:51pm]CA: ugth  


.

  


.

  


.

  


You feel tense. While you are caught in-between the tips of dreams and consciousness the ground forms itself hard against your back, and tilts your body slightly down with your weight going towards your feet. Your skin begins to warm up, the ground remaining slightly cool through your clothes, and a shadow passes over you giving contrast to the light you weren’t even aware was shinning through your eyelids until your pupils painfully expanded and constricted underneath.  


  
[](http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/607/l61f.jpg/)   


  
You open your eyes underneath the shadow of your heavy arm.  


  
[](http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/708/28vj.jpg/)   


Your name is Karkat Vantas.  


  
[](http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/843/qqel.jpg/)   


And that does not look like Prospit.  


  
[](http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/51/1vqo.jpg/)   


That does not look like anything that should exist ever.


	5. Target Adjusted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be useful convertbinary[DOT]com. ;3
> 
> Also again, please let me know if the pictures wander, I wish they didn't but they do =n=;;

  
[](http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/834/igwa.jpg/)   
  


  
**-DATA STORAGE: 88%-**   
**-ONLINE CONNECTION CORRUPTED-**   


  
[](http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/832/bjh8.jpg/)   


**-wireless signal is SEARCHING-**  


  
[](http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/35/l5w6.jpg/)   


**-wireless signal is LOW-**  
 **-Thank-you for LOGGING IN gruntingDispatcher!-**  
 **-NOTIFICATION-**  
 **-ERROR DETECTION-**  
 **-server LOCKED-**  
 **-SCANNING-**  
 **-5%-**  
[MODERATOR: gruntingDispatcher:*********: REQUEST] unlock server[/REQUEST]  
 **-UPDATE-**  
 **-sever UNLOCKED-**  
 **-SCANNING-**  
 **-26%-**  
[MODERATOR: gruntingDispatcher:*********: REQUEST]disable scanning[/REQUEST]  
 **-UPDATE-**  
 **-scanning DISABLED-**  
[MODERATOR: gruntingDispatcher:*********: REQUEST] OFFLINE CONNECTION [/REQUEST]  
[MODERATOR: gruntingDispatcher:*********: REQUEST]online availability[/REQUEST]  
 **-2 players are ONLINE-**  
 _cauterizeAgent_  
 _radicalApotheosis_  
 **-UPDATE-**  
 **-3 players are ONLINE-**  
 _artifaceAnubis_  
 _cauterizeAgent_  
 _radicalApotheosis_  
[MODERATOR: gruntingDispatcher:*********: REQUEST]disable update notifier[/REQUEST]  
[MODERATOR: gruntingDispatcher:*********: REQUEST] OFFLINE CONNECTION grimAuxiliatrix[/REQUEST]  
[MODERATOR: gruntingDispatcher:*********: REQUEST] assign handle grimAuxiliatrix!player0 [/REQUEST]

  
 **-gruntingDispater [GD] began secretly playing with grimAuxiliatrix [GA]-**

  
GA: What Is This Now?  
GD: 01111001 01101111 01110101 01110010 00100000 01110110 01100101 01110010 01111001 00100000 01100010 01100101 01110011 01110100 00100000 01100110 01110010 01101001 01100101 01101110 01100100  
GA: Oh  
GA: It’s You  
GD: 01101001 01110100 00100000 01110111 01100001 01110011 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01101100 01100001 01110011 01110100 00100000 01101000 01100001 01101110 01100100 01101100 01100101 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01110101 01110011 01100101 01100100  
GD: 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01101111 01110100 01101000 01100101 01110010 00100000 01101001 00100000 01100010 01100101 01101100 01101001 01110110 01100101 00100000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01110011 01101111 01101001 01101100 01100101 01100100  
GA: Very Much So  
GA: Likewise I See Your Script Has Changed Yet Again  
GA: Am I Correct To Assume You Have All The Necessary Data?  
GD: 01111001 01100101 01110011  
GA: Excellent  
GA: With Their Guardian Disabled Their Defenses Are Next To Nill  
GD: 01101001 00100000 01101011 01101110 01101111 01110111  
GA: I Know As Well  
GA: But It Is Perfectly Within Our Means To Revel In Such A Triumph  
GA: And Restate The Obvious  
GD: 01101000 01110101 01110010 01110010 01100001 01111001  
GD: 01101001 00100000 01101011 01101001 01101100 01101100 01100101 01100100 00100000 01101100 01101001 01101110 01101011  
GA: I Am So Proud  
GA: Of Course What Would Have Been Even Better Was If You Captchalogued His Body  
GA: And Thrown It At Her To Remind Her Of Her Inescapable Guilt  
GA: She Has This Problem Of Reasoning With Herself  
GD: 01110111 01100101 00100000 01100011 01100001 01101110 01101110 01101111 01110100 00100000 01100001 01101100 01110111 01100001 01111001 01110011 00100000 01100111 01100101 01110100 00100000 01110111 01101000 01100001 01110100 00100000 01110111 01100101 00100000 01110111 01100001 01101110 01110100  
GA: Indeed  
GA: Yet I Must Ask Why It Has Taken You So Long To Proceed With The Required Tools  
GA: Surely The Prince of Doom’s Departure Will Not Be For Long  
GA: Even If You Disabled Him At The Maximum Damage Potential  
GA: Death  
GD: 01101100 01101001 01101011 01100101 01110111 01101001 01110011 01100101 00100000 01101000 01100101 00100000 01100100 01101001 01110011 01100001 01100010 01101100 01100101 01100100 00100000 01101101 01100101 00100000  
GD: 01100011 01101111 01110101 01110010 01110100 01100101 01110011 01111001 00100000 01101111 01100110 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01101111 01100011 01101000 01110010 01100101 00100000 01100010 01101100 01101111 01101111 01100100  
GA: So You Refer To Him As Ochre Blood  
GA: I Will Take Note Of This  
GD: 01110011 01101111 00100000 01100110 01100001 01110010 00100000 01101001 00100000 01100100 01101111 00100000 01101110 01101111 01110100 00100000 01100100 01100101 01110100 01100101 01100011 01110100 00100000 01101101 01110101 01100011 01101000 00100000 01110000 01110010 01101111 01100111 01110010 01100101 01110011 01110011 00100000 01101111 01101110 01101100 01101001 01101110 01100101 00100000 01110111 01101001 01110100 01101000 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01110000 01101100 01100001 01111001 01100101 01110010 01110011  
GA: Even So Do Not Underestimate The Maid Of Light  
GA: Her Ability To Cry In A Corner Is Most Outstanding  
GA: Is There Any Evidence Of The Knight of Heart Resurfacing?  
GD: 01101110 01101111 01101110 01100101 00100000 01110011 01101111 00100000 01100110 01100001 01110010 00100000  
GD: 01101001 01100110 00100000 01101000 01100101 00100000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01101111 01101110 01100101 00100000 01101111 01100110 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01100110 01100001 01100010 01101100 01100101 01100100 00100000 01100101 01101001 01100111 01101000 01110100  
GA: Oh Believe Me He Is  
GD: 01101001 00100000 01110111 01101001 01101100 01101100 00100000 01101011 01100101 01100101 01110000 00100000 01101111 01110000 01100101 01101110 00100000 01110100 01101000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01100011 01101111 01101110 01101110 01100101 01100011 01110100 01101001 01101111 01101110 00100000 01100110 01101111 01110010 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101  
GD: 01110100 01101000 01100101 01111001 00100000 01110111 01101001 01101100 01101100 00100000 01101110 01101111 01110100 00100000 01100010 01100101 00100000 01100001 01100010 01101100 01100101 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01110100 01110010 01100001 01100011 01100101 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01110011 01101111 01110101 01110010 01100011 01100101  
GD: 01101001 00100000 01110111 01101001 01101100 01101100 00100000 01101101 01100001 01101011 01100101 00100000 01101001 01110100 00100000 01110011 01101111  
GA: I Am Brimming With Excitement  
GD: 01101001 00100000 01110111 01101001 01101100 01101100 00100000 01100010 01110010 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01110010 01100101 01100100 00100000 01100010 01101100 01101111 01101111 01100100 00100000 01101111 01101110 01101100 01101001 01101110 01100101 00100000 01100001 01110011 00100000 01110011 01101111 01101111 01101110 00100000 01100001 01110011 00100000 01110000 01101111 01110011 01110011 01101001 01100010 01101100 01100101  
GD: 01101001 01100110 00100000 01101000 01100101 00100000 01101000 01100001 01110011 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01110011 01100011 01100001 01110010 00100000 01110111 01100101 00100000 01110111 01101001 01101100 01101100 00100000 01101011 01101110 01101111 01110111 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01100011 01101111 01100100 01100101 00100000 01110111 01101111 01110010 01101011 01100101 01100100  
GA: Restating The Obvious Again  
GA: I Am Glad Our Conversations Have Evolved To This  
GA: I Invite You To Cackle Mischievously Along With Me  
GA: Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha  
GD: 01101000 01100001 00100000 01101000 01100001 00100000 01101000 01100001 00100000 01101000 01100001 00100000 01101000 01100001

  
 **-gruntingDispater [GD] has ceased secretly playing with grimAuxiliatrix-**

 

  
.  
.  
.

  
**-artifaceAnubis [AA] began playing with cauterizeAgent [CA]-**

  
AA: We have certainly seen better starts than this.  
AA: But I am glad our dragon is a part of it.  
CA: HEY! :D  
CA: yes :) along with our zombie king :D  
AA: I will let that one slide.  
CA: and yes  
CA: yes we have ._.  
CA: oh  
CA: Did you post to the Hello memo thing?  
AA: No, I tried to get into direct contact her earlier but she did not respond even though her handle says she is online.  
CA: i am aware  
CA: great  
AA: I do not understand her reasoning for using a messenger board.  
AA: Why doesn’t she just click on our names?  
CA: knowing her probably because she doesn’t want to see who’s inactive and who isn’t  
CA: since there’s only eight of us left out of  
CA: a lot  
AA: She is only prolonging her misery of the situation.  
AA: What is done is done.  
CA: i agree but  
CA: you know :(  
AA: Yes. I know.  
AA: However this is the last cycle.  
AA: Unless her capacity for denial has also gone god tier.  
CA: alright this is ridiculous  
CA: ridiculous!  
CA: WHERE IS EVERYONE?!  
CA: I’VE BEEN FLYING FOR HOURS AND NOTHING ZIP NADA  
CA: NOT EVEN ENEMIES  
CA: THE BREEZE  
CA: SHE TELLS ME NOTHING  
CA: IS IT SO HARD TO LOG IN AND SAY HEY WE’RE OKAY  
CA: OR FIGHT ME MIXED BLOOD SCUM  
CA: I’M OF THE FINAL EIGHT I NEVER EXPECTED TO BE BUT HEY HERE WE ARE LETS GET STUFF DONE NOW  
CA: I HATE COMPUTERS  
AA: *pap*  
CA: thank-you ._.  
AA: Remember the surge’s after-effects are still taking their toll.  
AA: Despite the severity of our situation we must be patient and double our searching efforts.  
AA: I can only hope the reason for her online absence is because she helping our would-be group somehow.  
CA: The surge!  
CA: yeah man that  
CA: shows a definite lapse in my memory  
CA: holy cow  
AA: It is to be expected.  
AA: A lot of us are probably still damaged and unable to communicate.  
AA: Or are incapable of doing so at the time.  
AA: So we must reason with our patience with one another and have faith.  
CA: Yeah you’re so right  
AA: Hm.  
CA: :( *pap*  
AA: Thank-you.  
AA: Worse case scenario they will need to reset to re-stabilize.  
CA: Yeah man  
CA: crap  
CA: How is your, um, itch?  
AA: My partner took care of it again.  
AA: But I must admit we are in desperate need of some help.  
AA: How is your own?  
CA: it hasn’t acted up since I woke up so *claws crossed*  
CA: at least I think it hasn’t  
CA: craaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaap  
AA: Right.  
AA: Let us resume our searching immediately.  
AA: It was nice knowing you are okay.  
CA: Yeah, same here, take care!!!  
AA: You as well.

  
 **-artifaceAnubis [AA] has ceased playing with cauterizeAgent [CA]-**

 

.  
.  
.

[ ](http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/5/6xgv.jpg/)   


What the fuck.  


[ ](http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/163/ca46.jpg/)   


That cannot be the orbital reflective boulder from KK YOU NEED TWO JUST RESET THE GODDAMN GAME. Note that wasn’t the game’s actual name though (it was Lead Character and His Continued Untimely Time Lapse Demise), you just so utterly sucked at it’s time mechanics your best friend recoded it and renamed it so that whenever you opened up to the title screen you would be reminded how much you sucked at it.  


  
[](http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/69/3szh.jpg/)   


It wasn’t entirely your fault however. The developers were determined to make that game as convoluted as possible after their success with the last installment to Ancestral Alignment, a series in reserved company to have received the prestigious double ten spiked gamegrub approval rating; expectations were high, as were the stakes. In order to beat the game, you had to 100% everything in three days, or else YOU WOULD MEET WITH A TERRIBLE FATE. The grim circumstances that continued to grow as the clock wound down was enough to make you think twice, not to mention your severe lack of self confidence provided by your tailored title. It turned out for those that were too proud to stop and accepted the punishment, just like their fabled hero, were blown into fine speckled blood dust along with him. It made good for thinning out the oversaturated population at least, along with being a great business move as critics were culled by their pride. Truth be told you never did find out how the ending of the game went.  


We’re getting off track here.  


  
[](http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/59/hk9z.jpg/)   


How about we analyze the most pressing issues at hand, such as your hand. It is really starting to hurt from that mysterious injury isn't it? It looks like a ring mark to your best judgement. Best wipe that blood away too. It's also best you find shelter immediately so you can regroup your think pan and proceed to the next plan of action, like figuring out where the hell you are, and more importantly where the hell everyone else is, and the best one of all WHAT IS GOING ON?  


  
[](http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/690/bh70.jpg/)   


These actions must be taken quickly, an exposed troll is a dead troll.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't planning on this many panels @_@;; They just sort of spilled out and wouldn't stop ._. sorry for the wait again, instead of an art block I had an art faucet and either way it means delays, urk.
> 
> ...Dead trolls indeed ;n;.


	6. Hazard Incoming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The violence warning begins its subtle start here
> 
> Also there's supposed to be 10 panels this time, I don't know why they like to dissapear, but they do, so I'll do my best to keep them all current ;n;

**-grimAuxiliatrix [GA] began playing with herself-**

GA: There  
GA: I Know You Will Appreciate My Creation Of A Singular Chat Instead Of A Frivolously Titled Memo Board  
GA: Those Come More In Handy When You Have Friends That Actually Talk To You  
GA: Instead Of Watching Complete Strangers And Imagining All The Things You Would Do Together  
GA: Oh  
GA: I Forgot  
GA: We Actually Were Friends At One Point  
GA: But Then You Went About With This Whole Idea That Killing Everyone Would Solve All Your Problems  
GA: Including Me  
GA: I Think We Understand Now How Ludicrous An Idea That Has Become  
GA: Especially At Your Expense  
GA: It Seems I Am The Only One Who Truly Cares About Anyone Nowadays  
GA: You Can Only Do So Much From Inside That Chamber  
GA: Then Again You Were Always Handy In Devising The Most Inert Form Of Entertainment  
GA: Aside From Creating A Universe Intent On It’s Own Destruction  
GA: Indeed God Does Create In His And Her Image  
GA: But They Have A Most Difficult Time In Taking Responsibility For Their Work  
GA: So Instead Of Lurking In The Shadows Of The Deepest Recess Of Your Sheltered Fantasies  
GA: I Suggest You Go And Perform A Miracle Or Two  
GA: It Could Even Be Something As Simple Talking To Another Person Aside From Yourself  
GA: Or Touching  
GA: It Is The Little Things That Keep The Faith Alive  
GA: And It Would Be Very Beneficial To Helping Our Existence Not Do This Terrible Thing Called Exploding  
GA: Plus I Would Like To Record An Achievement In Your Records  
GA: Remember  
GA: Even Though We Have Grown Apart  
GA: I Am Only Here To Help You Reach Your Fullest Potential  
GA: Clearly You Missed It By Becoming A God  
GA: Perhaps You Should Start Praying To The One That Came Before You  


**-grimAuxiliatrix [GA] ceased playing with herself-**

.

.

.

[MODERATOR: gruntingDispatcher:*********: REQUEST] player location[/REQUEST]

-Player 1: Artery Abyss-  
-Player 6: Kismet Tombs-  
-Player 7: Silver Breach-  


[ ](http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/46/6uhs.jpg/)  


-Player 8: Oblique Fields-

**-4 players are ONLINE-**

_artifaceAnubis_  
 _cauterizeAgent_  
 _novaCanfood_  
 _radicalApotheosis  
_

[MODERATOR: gruntingDispatcher:*********: REQUEST] Data Entry Notifier[/REQUEST]

**-novaCanfood [NC] began playing with gruntingDispatcher [GD]-**

  
[](http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/5/b2c4.jpg/)   


NC: Hey Fucker! :D  
NC: GO FUCK OFF 8D!!  


**-[DANGER: DETECTION OF SURGE LEVELS: 20781%]-**

  
[](http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/5/0yxb.jpg/)   


????: WHALHFELAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

  
[](http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/843/yikv.jpg/)   


????/????: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

  
[](http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/42/z8ub.jpg/)   


?????: 01000001 01000001 01000001 01000001 01000001 01000001 01000001 01000001 01000001 01000001 01001000 01001000 01001000 01001000 01001000 01001000 01001000 01001000 01001000 01001000 01001000 01001000 01001000 01001000 01001000 01001000 01001000 01001000 01001000 01001000 01001000 01001000 01001000 01001000 01001000 01001000 01001000 01001000 01001000 01001000 01001000 01001000 01001000 01001000 01001000 01001000 01001000 01001000 01001000 01001000 01001000 01001000 01001000 01001000 01001000

  
[](http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/4/i4wj.jpg/)   


**-[COMPLETE NETWORK SHUTDOWN]-**

????: Where Is Your God Now

.

  
[ ](http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/16/75o4.jpg/)   


WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ALL ABOUT?

[](http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/541/xkr3.jpg/)  


……..If it comes near you, you are going to kill it.

Or fuck it, maybe you can get the jump on it before it jumps you! WHO KNOWS WHAT IT'S CAPABLE OF? WHERE DID IT COME FROM? PERHAPS IT'S CHANTING SOME SORT OF CHUCKLEVOODOOS THAT IS PROMPTLY MAKING YOU FREAK THE FUCK OUT, NEVER MIND THE RED-FLASH-O-DEATH, IT HAS BECOME VERY APPARENT THAT YOUR LIFE WAS ONLY SPARED IN THAT MOMENT BY A SHEER TWIST OF THE COGNITIVE FATES BLINKING IN THE SPLIT MOMENT THAT WAS TO BE YOUR DOOM AND YOU ARE NOT TO LET THAT OPPORTUNITY SLIP AWAY, NOT BY A LONG SHOT! AND KNOWING YOUR SHITTY LUCK, ANOTHER ATTEMPT IS ON IT'S WAY SOON BECAUSE FUCK IF YOU WERE TO SEE YOUR FRIENDS AGAIN BEFORE YOU DIE, NO THIS IS THE WAY TO GO, IN GOD KNOWS WHERE, FIGHTING GOD KNOWS WHAT, FOR FUCK KNOWS WHAT REASON! 

[](http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/600/0m3r.jpg/)  


RIGHT ON TIME! IN FACT AHEAD OF SCHEDULE IF YOU MUST SAY SO YOURSELF!

[ ](http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/827/dv6w.jpg/)  


TWO AGAINST ONE! AS IF THAT WOULD CAUSE YOU TO BREAK A SWEAT! BUT IN THE HIGHLY SUGGESTED EVENT THAT YOU’RE GOING TO DIE, YOU ARE GOING TO DIE WITH YOUR SICKLE IN HAND AND SPITING IN THE GLANCE NUGGETS OF SAID HIGHER COGNITIVE FORCES.

TAKE THAT AND THAT AND THAT YOU STUPID RED FLASHBEAST!

NO MATTER HOW MUCH YOUR HAND IS KILLING YOU, YOU WILL NOT DROP THAT SICKLE!


	7. Handle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 11 panelsssssssssss posting gods be gentle to this humble fanficcer and grant them all to not dissapear, that would be really super awesome and appreciated, imageshack don't fail me now

[](http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/818/646o.jpg/)  
  


You tread back slightly, yanking your hand away from the creeping tendril of electrical red while still swinging your weapon about as manically as you can muster. The pain in your hand grows to nearly unbearable limits but the grip you have on your weapon is just a tad more unbearable to drop as you are about to die. When the fiends of this world find your corpse they can learn all they need to about a troll and recoil slightly.  


There’s no outrunning this beast, it continues to grow and towers over you in a second as a humming sound starts to burn your ears. Despite its obvious advantage of being immune to all physical attacks, it seems hesitant to attack you and kinda makes these immature grabby motions toward you instead. No matter, you swing away anyway, perhaps your bravery and bravado are giving it second thoughts, yes that’s surely the case, or perhaps it’s the delusion you continue to have of surviving this encounter.  


You almost trip as you continue to step back swinging while the creature advances with its stupid grabby hand motions, that is until it stops, and tilts what you can only assume is its “head” and what passes for its “eyes” while taking a look at your swinging hand.  


  
[](http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/822/hww1.jpg/)   


You notice a green glow through the blur of your strikes around the ring wound.  


Almost immediately in response, your think pan feels like its being scraped out through your ears while your wound closes seamlessly, and to add more spice to your cooking noodle and trembling hand, a weird green light appears before you.  


  
[](http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/692/se0r.jpg/)   


The pain stops almost immediately. Perhaps your think pan, brain, whatever, was dutifully confiscated by the horrors of those witnessed and those yet to be. The green light, for how bright it must be, isn’t hurting your eyes at all, perhaps it never was. 

  
[](http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/849/1ffj.jpg/)   


It is however greatly disturbing the flash beast before you. 

  
[](http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/835/dv6w.jpg/)   


  
[](http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/407/jw6u.jpg/)   


  
[](http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/821/ti85.jpg/)   


  
[](http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/713/yktj.jpg/)   


.

Alright 

What are you going to do about this? 

Internet is down and there is next to no communication outside of it 

Your Gamers and Players have no idea what they are doing 

They need a sign 

Some form of guidance 

You've got to take up the reigns and give them some kind of direction 

**-Words Document opened-**  


BI: I do not know much about beginnings  
BI: But I know a whole lot about endings.  
BI: Considering that, I know we deserve what comes next  
BI: So come what may  
BI: At this point in the game we have very little to lose  
BI: And even less to gain  
BI: Regardless what is owed is an apology  
BI: We challenged it  
BI: Tried to rewrite it to make it our own little sandbox  
BI: Just our little playground for her and I and delete everything else  
BI: Of course we know now that was impossible  
BI: And really really really stupid  
BI: And it was proven even more to the point by what we unknowingly unleashed  
BI: The beast  
BI: The punisher  
BI: The guardian deity driven mad by the creation I sired from a game we were never meant to play  
BI: Much less corrupt  
BI: We can't run from her for much longer  
BI: I would be inclined to say she was already here, and she always was  
BI: Demons are very annoying by doing that  
BI: And her method was no less effective  
BI: She and her wicked henchmen will stop at nothing to conquer the labyrinth we created to trap her  
BI: The clock is ticking  
BI: The pieces are moving  
BI: And all anyone can do now  
BI: Is act  


**-[BI] saved file "Prolouge: Restart" to husktop-**  


Or you could just romanticize your unfortunate situation and actually do fuck all about it

When did that ever backfire 

  
[](http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/838/26rx.jpg/)   


  
[](http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/266/bxra.jpg/)   


  
[](http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/29/wlby.jpg/)   



	8. Fucking Schist Let's Move Some Things Around

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to work on chapter length from here on out since I can't keep my dream schedule of updating once a week or every two weeks, alas unu;;
> 
> Also since this chappie is VERY dialogue heavy I'm going to space the lines out and make the format easier to read since things are not in their proper color
> 
> Also also I have offered more sacrifices this time around so none of the hosted pictures dissapear in the depths of Bigalo Frank, the image shack Genesis Frog

????: Karkat!  


????: Karkat Vantas!  


  
[](http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/560/02om.jpg/)   


????: It is alright!  


  
[](http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/197/gtg4.jpg/)   


????: You have nothing to fear! Do not worry you are in no danger as of right now! :D  


????: As of right now though, you may still feel a slight tingling sensation accompanied by slightly labored breathing and blood still dripping out of your mouth, but that’s okay, it’ll stop in about a minuet or so  


????: But you are fine!  


????: I want to make that completely clear to you!  


Karkat: WHAT SPAWN OF CALIGINOUS GENETIC MATERIAL ARE YOU AND HOW EXACTLY DO YOU PLAN ON SPLATTERING MY BLOOD AGAINST TENTACLE LAND?  


Karkat: OH GOD –  


????: Yes I understand, you must have so many questions!  


????: And this time I get to answer them all!! :D  


Karkat: WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?  


????: Why are you clutching your chest?  


????: Are you in pain? You shouldn't be!  


Karkat: I DON’T KNOW  


Karkat: STAY AWAY FROM ME!!!  


????: Awww, I think you are having a panic attack D:  


????: Shoosh! You are safe!  


Karkat: SAFE  


Karkat: RIGHT LET’S DEFINE THAT  


Karkat: THE TERM SAFE BODES WITH THE FAMILIAR  


Karkat: BE THAT RUNNING PREPARED SCENARIOS IN YOUR HEAD FOR BETTER OR WORSE OR GLANCING AROUND A METEOR FILLED WITH NOTHING BUT THE FINEST OF CAUSTIC COMPANY  


Karkat: AND THEN ALL OF A SUDDEN I KNOW NOTHING AND KNOW NO ONE  


????: I know you :3  


Karkat: AND I AM SOUNDLY OUTMATCHED, NAY, COMPLETELY CURB STOMPED INTO THE SLIME UNDERGRATE UNDERNEATH THE GREATEST OF RUSTING PRONG WEAR IN DEFENDING MYSELF AGAINST ANY THREAT OF DANGER  


????: Well that depends~  


Karkat: SO YES  


Karkat: I SUFFERING FROM A SLIGHTLY ABRIDGED VERSION OF A PANIC ATTACK DISGUISED AS AN ORDERLY FASHIONED STRING OF GARBLED SOUNDS FALLING OUT OF MY MOUTH –I WOULD FIND THAT A RATHER REASONABLE OBSERVATION IF I WASN’T ALREADY BUSY SUMMONING UP WHAT I CAN PASS FOR MY MEMORY TO HELP PATCH UP THE HOLES BLASTED IN MY WALL OF DELUSION THAT I WILL SURVIVE WHATEVER COMES NEXT  


????: So are you just rambling now orrrrrrr?  


Karkat: CONSIDERING I HAVE NO IDEA WHERE THE FUCK I AM, WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON, AND EVERYTHING IS TRYING TO KILL ME AND I CAN DO ABOUT AS MUCH TO DEFEND MYSELF AS A LUSII-LESS GRUB AGAINST A HOOKJAW BEAST – I’D SAY I’M DOING PRETTY FUCKING WELL BY CONJURING UP THAT I WOKE UP, SURVIVED AN EXPLOSION, AND A FLASH BEAST (OR WHATEVER THE FUCK THAT WAS) AND AM NOW FACING AN ADVERSARY THAT HAS YET TO TAKE ME BY MY THROAT AND WATCH THE LIFE DRAIN OUT OF THE BLACK OPEN CIRCLES OF MY EYES  


????: Rambling.  


Karkat: SO DO YOUR WORST, I’M NOT GOING DOWN WITHOUT A FIGHT YOU HEAR ME?!  


????: I really doubt you can put up much of a fight anyway in that bent over stance :/  


Karkat: I’M DEAD I’M DEAD I’M SO DEAD  


????: You’re not dead! D: SHOOSH!  


Karkat: WHY CAN’T I STOP BLEEDING  


????: I told you it’ll stop in about a minuet!  


????: Or several…  


????: Just be patient okies?  


????: Lean forward and just let it run it’s course or you’ll get it all over you X(  


Karkat: DON’T COME NEAR ME!!  


Karkat: NOT ANOTHER HOVERING SLITHERING MOVE  


????: Okey :l  


????: But you’re not dying alright?  


????: Look, touch your face now, the bleeding has stopped!  


Karkat: HA AH, AH…AH  


????: There, see? Even the cut on your hand is gone too!  


Karkat: I SAID STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME  


????: Alright, alright, I’m back, I’m back =a=;;  


????:……..  


????:……………..  


????: Sooooooooooooooooooooo  


????: You’re being quiet  


Karkat: FORGIVE ME BUT I’M KEEPING ALL MY MENTAL TORMENT TO MYSELF FOR A FEW MOMENTS BECAUSE APPARENTLY THAT’S THE ONLY THING THAT’S MINE RIGHT NOW  


????: I don’t follow  


Karkat: I DON’T THINK YOU WOULD  


????: hmmmm I feel like I’m being persecuted for something but I don’t know what yet  


Karkat: LIKEWISE  


Karkat: RIGHT LET’S SPEED UP THE DEVELOPMENT OF OUR CO-HABITUAL PROXIMITY BEFORE MY APPROXIMATE DEMISE  


????: Okey, I’m sorry and I forgive you  


Karkat: GET BACK!  


????: Frick X(  


  
[ ](http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/801/xi7l.jpg/)   


Karkat: ALRIGHT  


Karkat: I AM GOING TO ATTEMPT TO GAIN THE REINS OF THIS TRAIN WRECK OF AN ENTRY POINT INTO AN ALIGNMENT OF SPLUTTING COMMUNICATIVE BANTER  


????: Talking we are talking  


????: And these are words :D  


Karkat: I WILL REQUIRE A SILENT AUDIENCE THAT WILL ONLY JOIN ME IN EXCHANGES WHEN AND ONLY WHEN I COMMAND THEM TO DO SO  


????: :X  


Karkat: QUESTION NUMBER ONE, WHAT ARE YOU?  


????: That’s kinda difficult to explain…  


Karkat: TRY YOUR BEST, AND PREFERABLY BEFORE THE NEXT NEAR DEATH EXPERIENCE  


????: Alright well for starters, which you are, kinda, I’m a mulitplatform-import, but I AM a pureblood!  


Karkat: I’M AFRAID I UNDERSTOOD THAT ABOUT AS WELL AS MY JUSTIFICATION TO LISTEN TO YOU, EXPLAIN MORE  


????: No, you understand it, it was just in the wrong context I think  


????: Wouldn’t be here if you didn’t! ;D  


Karkat: WE ARE HITTING DANGEROUS PRESSURES IN MY TOLERANCE CLOT  


????: Shit D:  


Karkat: I ASK AGAIN, AND I ASK SIMPLY, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU? A BLUDGE-BEAST, A SPOOK-TRE, NPC, SPRITE, WHAT??? ARE YOU HERE TO MURDER ME ONCE MY USEFULNESS BECOMES VOID IN THE NEXT TWO SECONDS OR ARE YOU THE RIGHTEOUS PUNISHMENT TO WHICH MY EXISTENCE HAS LED???  


????: Oh! I’m a Player! And I’m not going to hurt you, no way :p  


????: I’m here to help!  


Karkat: ALRIGHT  


Karkat: OKAY  


Karkart: NOT THAT MY JUDGEMENT OF CHARACTER IN THE PAST HAS SPARED ME FROM THE COLD BACKHANDED SLAP OF *I FUCKING TOLD YOU SO* BUT WE HAVE LIMITED MEANS TO WORK WITH HERE  


Karkat: WE WILL CROSS THAT ONE WAY STREET WHEN WE GET THERE  


????: Yay! I’m happy to have gained your trust Karkat, it really means a lot :3  


Karkat: I DO NOT RECALL EVER GIVING YOU MY NAME  


Karkat: OR TRUST  


????: =3=;;  


Karkat: BUT I AM GOING TO ASSUME UNDER SUCH CIRCUMSTANCES THIS OCCURANCE WILL NOT BE UNIQUE  


Karkat: NOW YOU SAY YOU ARE A PLAYER?  


????: Yup!  


Karkat: AS IN, YOU ARE A PLAYER OF SGRUB?  


????: Yes! Well I know it as Sclub, but we are on the same level, and then we are not on the same level, because I am a Player, and you are a Gamer! This version is a little different!  


Karkat: AS MUCH AS I WANT TO GET TO THE BOTTOM OF THIS HODGEPODGE GOULASH OF MY RISING HORROR  


Karkat: DO NOT INVOLVE ME IN THIS YET, THE FOCUS IS ON YOU  


Karkat: QUESTION TWO. YOU HAVE SPACE POWERS. AM I CORRECT IN ALSO ASSUMING THAT YOU ARE A SPACE PLAYER?  


????: Ding ding ding! Yes! 8D I am a space player  


????: I am Ecco the dolphin, the Bard of Space!  


Karkat: BARD OF SPACE.  


Ecco: Yes :3  


Ecco: Awww don’t look so lost! You have no need!  


Ecco: In being a dolphin I can do echo location  


Ecco: These waves you know  


Ecco: That’s how I found you so fast!  


Ecco: No matter what I will always know where you are!  


Ecco: I am by your side till the end :D  


Ecco: I WILL protect you!  


Karkat: AND HERE I THOUGHT YOU WERE JUST POISONING MY INSIDES BY SHOOTING ME WITH THOSE WAVES  


Karkat: OF WHICH I CANNOT EVEN SEE  


Karkat: BUT THIS RELENTLESS PULSE OF NAUSIATING DESPAIR KEPT HITTING MY PULSE BRACE WHICH CLUED ME IN  


Ecco: Eh?  


Karkat: I FIGURED PERHAPS I HAD CAUGHT A BREAK. IT WOULD BE A KIND, SOFT, AND NEAR PAINLESS DEATH TO OVERWHELM MY CONGLOMERATE PUMP SYSTEM AS MY THINK PAN IS STEADILY REDUCED TO SHRIVELED NODES  


Karkat: YET WHAT YOU TRULY HAVE IN STORE IS ABOUT A THOUSAND TIMES WORSE  


Ecco: D:!!!  


Ecco: Hey ene…  


Ecco: I’m not a captor badditch 8/  


Karkat: INTERESTING. JUST THE VERY MENTION OF THAT TITLE HAS SENT CHILLS STIRRING UP MY TORSO PILLAR  


Ecco: Oh no D:  


Karkat: IT’S AS IF MY GENETIC MEMORY IS TRYING TO TELL ME SOMETHING IMPORTANT, SOMETHING DANGEROUS THAT STEMS FROM BLINDLY TRUSTING STRANGERS THAT OFFER PROTECTION AND TRUST UNDER THE GUISE OF IMPRISONING THEIR PREY AGAINST THEIR WILL  


Ecco: UGTH! It’s not like that at all! And it’s not like we have any choice in the matter Karkat!  


Ecco: I’m here to help! Do you have any idea what would have happened to you if I didn’t get rid of that Surge Byte?!  


Ecco: What that red lightning would have done to you?!  


Karkat: DEATH WAS THE FIRST THING THAT CAME TO MIND. HOWEVER NOW THAT YOU MENTION IT I DO KNOW FUCKALL ABOUT THIS WORLD AND IT’S INHABITANTS SAVE FOR ONE SPACE FLOPON THAT, FOR LACK OF A BETTER EXPLANATION EXCEPT THE MOST MORBID, INTENDS TO ATTEMPT SHOVE HIS WAY INTO ONE OF MY QUADRANTS  


Ecco: Oh PLEASE! I SAVED you! Just trust me on this, I only want to help you!  


Karkat: YES BLINDLY TRUST THE SPACE FLOPON WHO HAS ME BY THE PROVERBIAL BONE BULGE  


Karkat: I SEE NO REASON WHY DISTRUST WOULD BE IN ORDER  


Karkat: WILL SOME PROVINCIAL DIETY EXPLAIN TO ME THE PROPORTIONS OF THIS PUNISHMENT? HOW BADLY DID I SCREW UP BEYOND THE TERMINAL OVERSIGHT OF A UNIVERSE TO DESERVE THIS?  


Karkat: YOU KNOW WHAT NEVERMIND  


Ecco: *Sigh* I admit though, I don’t blame you at all…  


Ecco: It’s not your fault that this is happening to you Karkat :(  


Ecco: I’m sorry  


Ecco: I guess, I don’t think I’m very good at making a good first impression on people  


Ecco: You’re angry and scared again and I’m not helping at all :’(  


Karkat: JUST STOP RIGHT THERE  


Karkat: THERE’S NO REASON TO CRY  


Karkat: IF ANYONE SHOULD BE CURLED UP ON THE GROUND IN A COLLAPSED MESS OF SHAME SOAKED RAGS IT SHOULD BE ME  


Ecco: noooooo ;n;  


  
[ ](http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/853/tvfr.jpg/)   


Karkat: I DON’T FUCKING GET THIS  


Karkat: HERE YOU HAVE ME TRAPPED AGAINST MY WILL AND YET I FEEL LIKE THE ASSHOLE  


Karkat: CONGRATULATIONS TO ME MY CRIPPLED COMPASS OF CONGLOMERATED ‘FEELS’ HAS MUTATED INTO THE PULSTONE OF MY ANGUISH BLADDER  


Karkat: FUCK EVERY OUNCE OF MY LIFE I WILL NOT BE A STOCKHOLM BADDITCH  


  
[ ](http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/703/whqg.jpg/)   


Ecco: GODAMMIT I AM NOT THE ONE THAT HAS TRAPPED YOU HERE!!!!!!!  


  
[ ](http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/801/myvg.jpg/)   


Ecco: I WANT TO HELP YOU I WANT TO HELP YOU I WANT TO HELP YOU!!!!!!!!!  


Ecco: ASK YOUR FUCKING QUESTIONS AND LETS BUILD A RELATIONSHIP HERE!!! HAVE I NOT ANSWERED THEM EVERY TIME YOU ASKED???  


Ecco: AND NOW YOU’RE GOING TO TWIST MY WORDS TO MAKE ME INTO THE VILLAIN BECAUSE YOU NEED SOMETHING TO BLAME???  


Ecco: I’M SORRY THIS IS A HORRIBLE SITUATION TO MEET UNDER – I KNOW YOU’RE SCARED, I’M SCARED TOO – BUT WE ARE ON THE SAME SIDE – THE SIDE THAT WANTS TO LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVE!!!!!  


  
[ ](http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/62/7wc6.jpg/)   


Ecco: uuuuuuuuuuuuuuugh…..  


  
[ ](http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/826/1owl.jpg/)   


Karkat: ARE YOU DONE?  


Karkat: I MUST SAY THAT WAS IMPRESSIVE. EVEN BY MY MELTDOWN STANDARDS AS I THINK YOU HAVE JUST TIPPED THE REALITY OF THIS WORLD INTO ITS FINAL OBLIVION.  


Karkat: I ACCEPT MY FATE.  


Ecco: No no no, ow, ow, ow, when I use my space powers to that degree, sometimes there is an effect where the ground just ripples for a little bit, for lack of a better term.  


Ecco: It’ll, ow, stop really soon, you don’t get sea sick or anything do you?  


Karkat: NO  


Karkat: BUT I WILL KEEP MY ARMS CROSSED LIKE SO BEFORE ME TO ESTABLISH A SENSE OF SECURITY BEFORE I AM SWALLOWED UP BY THE NEXT WAVE  


Ecco: For the last time, you are not going to die in my presence!  


Ecco: GEEZE!!!  


Ecco: I’m sorry but you are really being thick headed and you’re not the only one who’s been under a lot of stress lately!  


Ecco: UUUUUUUUUUUUUGTH I’VE MESSED SO MUCH UP ALREADY!!!!  


Karkat: MY LEFT THINK NODE JUST BLED FOR YOU  


Ecco: What? Are you okay?  


Karkat: I AM FINE  


Karkat: IN FACT I JUST HAD A MOMENT OF CLARITY AS MY BLOOD BEGINS TO CLOT IN THE GUSHING GAPING HOLE THAT WAS PUNCHED THROUGH MY SANITY SACK  


Karkat: I HAVE COME TO BELIEVE I WILL SOMEHOW MAKE IT OUT OF THIS VENTURE IN ACCEPTABLE TO MODERATELY PUNCTURED CONDITION  


Karkat: I HAVE BECOME QUITE THE ESCAPE ARTIST TODAY WITHOUT SO MUCH AS RELYING ON ANY OF MY PAST NOTICES OF IMMIENT PRESERVATION  


Karkat: ADMITTEDLY I AM RELIEVED TO SEE MY CAPTOR ALSO HAS MURDEROUS MOOD SWINGS  


Ecco: I’m not murderous 8l  


Karkat: I AM BLESSED WITH A NOBLE PROTECTOR  


Ecco: Really I’m as frustrated as much as you are X(  


Karkat: I CAN ASK NO FINER PARTNER THAN A FUCKING BARD  


Ecco:…..We’re getting nowhere with this ._.  


Karkat: I AGREE  


Karkat: BUT I WILL CONTINUE TO ASK MY QUESTIONS AS FORMERLY SUGGESTED THUS ALLOWING US TO MAKE FURTHER HEADWAY INTO ESTABLISHING A MUTUAL SURVIVAL PACT THAT TIPS ENTIRELY IN YOUR FAVOR  


Ecco: *SIGH*  


Ecco: Ask away~!  


Karkat: QUESTION NUMBER THREE. WHAT IS THIS PLACE?  


Ecco: This is Skaia  


Ecco: Well kinda  


Karkat: *DO ELABORATE*  


  
[ ](http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/841/40d5.jpg/)   


Ecco: I shall!  


Karkat: ARE THOSE ACTUAL SKAIAS?  


Ecco: Yes! We went through HELL to get them, so please don’t touch :(  


Karkat: I WASN’T GOING TO  


Karkat: I’M TRYING NOT TO FALL HERE  


Ecco: I CAN levitate you –  


Karkat: I WILL MANAGE  


Karkat: CONTINUE  


Ecco: Aaaaaaalrightyyyyyyy, I only brought them out anyway to help me make a point and then they’re going right back into safety  


Ecco: I saw that ene  


Ecco: Anywho, you are more familiar with the blue Skaia, the one where a regular or possibly null session commences and is fully fertile and yadda yadda  


Ecco: The black Skaia is one of a dead session, more or less a punishment scenario and like blows up  


  
[ ](http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/22/zfe5.jpg/)   


Ecco: Okay now this one is a model (I made it myself :3….I know it looks like shit) this Skaia is like a combination of both of them, born from a very, very rare and dangerous session like the dark skaia  


Ecco: Hacked.  


Karkat: HACKED?  


Ecco: Hacked.  


Karkat: SOMEONE MODIFIED THE GAME?  


Ecco: Ooooooh, they did a lot more than that  


Ecco: A LOT more…  


Karkat: HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?  


Karkat: I GET THAT MY UNDERSTANDING ISN’T AN ALL KNOWING GAME GRUB VOLUME, BUT ISN’T SGRUB SOMETHING THAT *IS*?  


Karkat: HOW DO YOU HACK A, FOR LACK OF A BETTER TERM, A VARIABLE CONSTANT OF IT’S PLAYERS’ EXISTENCE?  


Karkat: WAIT THEN HOW DID YOU GET HERE, HOW DID *I* GET HERE –  


Ecco: You’re getting ahead of yourself now, slow down!  


Karkat: YOU’RE FROM A VIDEO GAME, AND THAT, ABOMINATION IN THE SKY, IS FROM ANOTHER GAME TOO  


Karkat: BUT IT DIDN’T LOOK LIKE THAT  


Karkat: IT DID NOT HAVE THAT CREEPY LITTLE ORBITAL REFLECTIVE BOULDER  


Ecco: Yes, but let’s take it slow again, the focus is on me, the space flopon who screws things up  


Karkat: RIGHT  


Karkat: AND I, THE BELLIGERENT KNIGHT, IS ATTEMPTING UNDERSTANDING  


Karkat: SO THEN HELP ME UNDERSTAND THIS BECAUSE I NEED TO KNOW FIRST HAND IF THIS FUCK UP  


Karkat: THIS FUCK UP THAT I CAN SENSE AMONGST MY OWN FAILURES AS MEASURE TO BE A FUCK UP OF SUCH GALACTIC PROPORTIONS IT PUNCHED A HOLE THROUGH THE INTER-REACHES OF SPACE AND TIME – BE IT ON A CORPOREAL *OR* ETHEREAL PLANE, THUS BREAKING THE VEIL THAT SEPARATES WHAT *IS* AND WHAT *ISN'T* AND CREATING A CONGLOMERATE REALITY ETERNALLY COLLAPSING IN ON ITSELF BECAUSE IT HAS NOTHING AND EVERYTHING TO DEFINE ITSELF FROM THE CONFINES OF *PATIENT ZERO FUCK UP* ON A SELF DESTRUCTING ENDEAVOR THAT THREATENS TO DEVOUR ALL THAT ENCOMPASSES SAID FUCK UP, WHICH IN FACT, TURNS OUT TO BE THE VERY EXISTENCE IT WAS BORN FROM AND CREATED, *THE FUCK UP*  


Ecco: That’s actually not a bad explanation for her!  


Karkat: IS IT  


Karkat: IS IT REALLY  


Karkat: WAIT FOR WHO?  


Ecco: We just call her O.H.K.O. but when put in her proper context she does sound a lot more terrifying ._.  


Ecco: Okey now back on track  


Ecco: Erm, um  


Ecco: Frick, there’s so much to explain I’m lost =A=;;  


Karkat: I KNOW WHAT YOU ARE, AND HAVE SOMEWHAT OF A DEPRESSING IDEA OF WHERE WE ARE, AND HAVE JUST BEEN INFORMED OF AN OMNIPOTENT AND IMPOTENT  


Ecco: I think you’re using that in the wrong context  


Karkat: AND YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO CORRECT ME UNDER BADDITCH CONDITIONS  


Ecco: screw you that’s an awesome word ene  


Karkat: OMNIPOTENT AND IMPOTENT ENEMY THAT I’M ASSUMING HAS SOMETHING TO DO WITH ME BEING HERE  


Karkat: SO QUESTION NUMBER FOUR  


Karkat: WHY AM I HERE?  


Ecco: Well , mind you, you’re not the only one here though! There’s several other trolls that came in on the last Surge :D  


Ecco: I have no idea where they are yet, but with my echo location we’ll find them soon enough!  


Ecco: But, um, we have other things to take care of first and like getting you established and set up and ready to deal with what’s coming  


Karkat: FANTASTIC, ALL MY HOPES AND FEARS WERE ESTABLISHED WITH THAT RESPONSE  


Ecco: I think reassuring you is kinda moot at this point to be honest 8l  


Karkat: ONCE AGAIN I AGREE  


Karkat: LET ME GUESS I’M HERE TO CLEAN UP SOMEONE ELSE’S MESS IS THAT RIGHT? PLEASE TELL ME I’M RIGHT, THAT SEVERAL OF MY METEOR MATES ALONG WITH MYSELF HAVE BEEN KIDNAPPED SOMEHOW FROM OUR UNIVERSE INTO THIS ONE TO CLEAN UP SOMEONE ELSE’S MESS THAT HAS SPILLED OVER INTO OUR TERRITORY OF MISERY TO COMPLETE THE UNHEARD OF AND COMPLETELY MADE UP *INVERSED MOBIUS SMASH AND GRAB*  


Karkat: THIS SOUNDS SO FUCKING FAMILIAR I’M STARTING TO WONDER IF WE ARE NOT THE DESIGNATED MOPPING CREW FOR THE PROSPEROUS CORPORATION *ACCIDENTS OF THE UNIVERSE UNITED*  


Ecco: Welllll, it’s NOT *your* fault per say, but like you said, all things interconnected you know…! Timelines, and….time l i n e s and, stuff….  


Karkat:….  


Ecco: I will admit you make me nervous when you’re suddenly quiet  


Karkat: BE PATIENT IT’S COMING  


Ecco: Well hold it in  


Ecco: I’ve got raggle snakes of exposition to tell you, and you of all trolls really NEED to hear this.  


Karkat: I WOULD PUT THAT STATEMENT UP FOR DEBATE BUT CONTINUE  



End file.
